


Not Headstone But Headboard

by MiniNephthys



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone intrudes on a perfectly nice threesome.  It would help if all of them could see their final member.  Written for the square "gangbang".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Headstone But Headboard

These are things that Georik Zaberisk understands about his position: he's blindfolded, tied to a bed, and naked. He also is aware that he agreed to this, however bad his judgment was.

It should just be Mikhail and St. Germant with him, if they've kept their word, and Georik can think of no reason why they wouldn't. St. Germant is guileless and Mikhail would never speak of this encounter to anyone but the other two in the room with him.

So why... is he absolutely certain that there are three sets of hands on him?

It's difficult to identify whose hands they are when they keep moving, but Georik tries. The hands near his belly rubbing circles there have calluses from the sword: those are obviously Mikhail's hands, and the more delicate hands tilting his chin up for a kiss belong to St. Germant. Then, the long-nailed fingers on his chest are... he knows only one person with fingernails so long.

"Forgive me, Master Georik." Mephistopheles speaks in a hungry tone that does nothing for the sincerity of his words. "Thy arrangement seemed such a pleasure that I could not help but join in."

It is impossible to retort to Mephistopheles and yield to St. Germant's sweet kisses at the same time. Georik chooses to do the latter, and hears a hum of pleasure from the devil as he brings his mouth to tender flesh and leaves love bites there.

A short growl escapes Mikhail's lips, and St. Germant ceases his kiss. "Now, now, if we get jealous this will never work out. Asking for your turn is more polite."

"Wilt thou expose me to your friend, knowing nothing of devils as he does...?" Mephistopheles asks. Georik's not sure who it's directed at. "Or wilt thou allow me this small favor?"

"...Forgive me. You seemed to be enjoying yourself so much, after all." Mikhail's excuse is weak.

Georik speaks up. "Mikhail, since when have you let someone push you around? And St. Germant at that? Come here."

Mikhail's footsteps approach and he leans down to place his lips over Georik's. His kiss, while seemingly shy at first, with a little encouragement grows into the deep and hungry kiss that Georik would expect of someone who takes competition and boldness so seriously.

Breathless from that and from Mephistopheles' affections, Georik feels what blood hadn't left his head already rush south as St. Germant traces his inner thigh with his slender fingers. He gasps into the kiss, allowing Mikhail to deepen it further while St. Germant's fingers wander closer to where he really wants them and then leave entirely, only to reappear further away. It's nearly agonizing.

"I could be encouraging if he pains you, as per our contract..." Mephistopheles muses, near to St. Germant. "But how I want thee all for myself, Master."

Mikhail's lips part from Georik a moment before either of them come up with something to say besides 'go away, you demon'.

"Must you tease me so?" Georik asks. Blindfolded, he takes the opportunity to attempt to glare at Mephistopheles's direction.

"Oh, well if you insist, I could skip a few steps." St. Germant holds onto him gently and lowers his mouth, it has to be his mouth because there's no hint of fangs, onto where Georik most wants it.

Georik's back arches off the bed. He does not have the mental faculty to notice his lack of contact with Mikhail until St. Germant separates from him to chide, "You're just standing there, Mikhail, at least take your pants off."

"O-of course." There's a long period of rustling cloth: Mikhail's uniform is complicated, and St. Germant with his warm mouth and enthusiastic tongue is far too busy to help.

Mephistopheles takes this opportunity to kiss Georik, every bit as hot and devouring as his last kisses had been. His tongue slips into Georik's mouth, and again Georik feels his consciousness begin to fade as Mephistopheles's kisses have a habit of doing to him...

...when Mikhail grabs his shoulder and shoves him away, leaning down to replace him. "If St. Germant were not here, I'd be rid of that demon in an instant," he whispers. "Forgive me for this, Georik."

"I forgive you," murmurs Georik. He seeks Mikhail's lips, and knows them when he finds them.

Mephistopheles seems to be relatively unbothered by this development. When St. Germant stops to shed himself of his clothing, he swoops in - evidently he's been naked for a long while and prepared to accept Georik into his body, as his moan when he sinks onto Georik is a moan of pleasure rather than pain.

Georik moans too, unable to help it. Immediately a worry comes into his mind: Mikhail has just demonstrated that Mephistopheles is solid. "St. Germant," he calls, when he breaks from Mikhail for air. "Come here."

Mikhail takes a step back and St. Germant replaces him at his side, and Georik reaches out to stroke him lightly. "Closer," he commands with all the control he can muster with Mephistopheles riding him. "Down here."

"Um... Georik, do you want...?"

"You just did it to him, I'd think you two could say the words," Mikhail says with a sigh, though he himself talks around anything vulgar. He asks, as if just thinking of it, "You don't bite down when you're uncomfortable, do you?"

St. Germant freezes as if suddenly frightened, but Georik chuckles. "No, I don't." He smiles, then opens his mouth wide for St. Germant to press in at the same time as Mikhail's oil-slicked fingers are doing something similar.

"Not to worry- I will give thee all the pleasure thou could want..." Mephistopheles speeds up the rise and fall of his hips gradually, and Georik can barely try to hold still for his other two lovers.

St. Germant is still hot and heavy on Georik's tongue when Mikhail finishes stretching him. "Try to bear it," he warns, a moment before Georik can feel something bigger than just a few fingers push into him.

His eyes are shut tight behind his blindfold; his mouth is still open and it's all he can do to keep it so and move his tongue up and down to the rhythm of St. Gemant's moans. Mephistopheles envelops him, finding a speed that works well with Mikhail's inside him. And Mikhail...

"Georik...!"

He's not terribly surprised that Mikhail finishes first and before an experienced lover might. His breathing grows harsh as he spills inside of Georik, and slowly he pulls out. Georik has hardly a moment to focus more on St. Germant before Georik too is finished, and his climax nearly causes him to pass out... he blames Mephistopheles and his sudden tightening around him.

St. Germant evidently thinks it unkind to finish in someone's mouth, as he pulls himself out and finishes himself off, letting Georik catch his breath properly.

"...Would either of you mind taking off my blindfold for me?" Georik asks hoarsely.

One of them hurries to do so, and there they are. Naked, badly disheveled, but looking pleased. St. Germant kisses one of Georik's cheeks and Mikhail kisses the other.

"How are you feeling?" St. Germant asks, working to untie him. "Sore?"

"Like I've been training with Mikhail all week," Georik answers, sighing and stretching out once he can do so. "I could use a nice nap."

"For that, I will give thee a peaceful sleep," Mephistopheles replies. Georik feels a brush of lips in his hair. "Rest now, my master."


End file.
